The Sealing Curse of Christmas
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: This is a 3 Chaptered story from a prototype version that I created back in December of last year. I wrote it just for fun, but never could think of an ending for it. But I was inspired enough to draw a picture about the story. The title might not make a lot of sense, but it was all I could come up with at the time.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sealing Curse of Christmas**

A December 2016 story, inspired by the dampening of my naughty side

 **Chapter 1: The Legend of Onihime**

There was once a dark maiden who roamed freely throughout the land. As she grew into a young woman, her imagination flourished from her feelings, causing her magic to spill out wildly towards one world or the next.

Even though she was an innocent being who never accidently killed anyone, the genre of Halloween and horror appealed to her fancy. And every December, she didn't have to hold back her true nature or her wicked attitude.

However, a strange but familiar force had suddenly stopped Onihime from causing her usual conceited thoughts of mischief. And this time, she chose the wrong world to spread her fun around. It was an old friend of hers who she hadn't seen in a long while. And unfortunately, he did not approve of the maiden's behavior on his turf.

"Behave yourself, Onihime," the white being commanded firmly. "I don't know how long you managed to get away with this playful, yet fiendish side of your soul. But I will not allow you to continue such havoc in my city."

Onihime frowned at him sadly. "After all these years since we last saw each other, you now accuse me of reminding you of your arch villain, Nezu-Chan? You wound me with your disapproval."

The black and red gothic dress that she was wearing created a plum colored aura around her body. A bluish flame also enveloped the red, devil horned tiara. The maiden's black hair swayed a bit from a dramatic breeze in the air around her.

Her opponent, however, wasn't one that a historian would describe as equally remarkable as Onihime. It was a tall, humanoid white mouse with an eye patch covering his left eye. He didn't have a tail, but instead wore a belt around his white suit. As unusual as this standoff might seem towards the random witness, it held a deeper meaning between the two debaters.

"Your name means 'Demon Princess' in Japanese," he stated sternly. "You may seem like an opposite to one of my newer villains, Princess Dawn. But you're still a problem with magic that's quite similar to hers."

Onihime levitated closer to her old mouse friend. "I'm not afraid of you, Nezu-Chan," she said with a fond smile. "You've changed quite a bit in the last 23 years of our separation. And I've missed you terribly."

A regrettable, forlorn sigh escaped him. "You used to call me by my real name, Onihime. Whatever happened to the four year old that I once knew who called 'Danger Mouse', for every celebratory day of her life when I couldn't be by her side?"

"I have my reasons, Shiro Fushigi-San," she beamed quietly. "You can imagine all of the wonderful worlds that I have been exposed to. They nourished me…changed me. And I love it."

But Danger Mouse refused to be swayed by Onihime's musings. "Listen to me: There are baddies who desire to use your powers for their own purposes in my country. If you don't hide your aura for the next few weeks, I'm afraid Christmas in London might be under threat of a lock down this year."

"Aww! Demo Nezu-Chan~~~!" she whined like a child.

"No 'Buts', young Devil Missy!" he snapped parentally. "You know of the history that we had shared together. So you also know full well that I have the power to influence your will."

Onihime cupped her hand to DM's cheek. "We can't spend our first Christmas together?" she asked sadly.

He shook his head. "No. Your soul has become too restless and unstable for some reason. For everyone's protection—and your safety—I'll have to seal up your powers and place you into a state of hibernation. We might have to wait another year until we can fulfill that wish of yours, my old friend."

The snowy wind blew around the estranged pair, like a dramatic scene in an unhappy twist of fate of the ideal ending in romance.

A tear rolled down Onhime's pale face. "It's not fair," she hummed softly. "I've finally found you…and returned to embrace my old feelings…. Why must you do this…?"

She was surprised by the kiss that enchanted her current mood. DM's lips then parted from hers and he smiled at her.

"Ah, my Dear Onihime. I would not be doing this in the first place…if I didn't love you."

Fresh wet tears flowed down the dark maiden's cheeks and she embraced him into a strong hug. "Promise me that you'll never forget me, because I'll be waiting for the day when we'll be together again."

Danger Mouse's right yellow eye narrowed slightly with sympathy. "You have my word."

So it was here, in a vast open space, where the landscape would change from season to season, that London's White Wonder chose to seal Onihime away.

"Universal Secret Art: Sleeping Fox Jutsu!"

 **A/N: FYI, "Shiro Fushigi-San" translates as "Mr. White Wonder" in English.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trouble Brews on the Night Before Christmas**

It was a clear day in the snow covered mountains of the Swiss Alps. In one particular area, a large bulge on a flat, snowy landscape always seemed to glow with a green colored sphere bubble surrounding it.

The mysterious cocoon became a popular tourist attraction. Every time anybody would wipe away the snow to get a better look inside, the bubble would glow to a brighter shade of green and the snow would rise back up from the ground to cover the exposed spot again.

Nobody could explain what it was, or how it got there. But since it wasn't posing any threat to the natural habitat, people went on with their daily lives. And as Christmas was just around the corner, the world couldn't possibly get any happier.

However, three strains of incidents have left the authorities of London baffled. On the 19th of December, three of Danger Mouse's top arch villains were found in an unexpected form of unconsciousness. Pink Princess Dawn, Count Duckula, and the Queen of Weevils were found immediately placed in Arkwright Asylum's infirmary ward for further analysis on their conditions.

The boffins discovered that an enormous amount of their mystical essences and magical powers, based off their personal tastes in fashion, had been extracted from them…so much of it taken, that it had left the villainous trio comatose.

Princess Dawn's maid had called as the first witness in her giant pink mansion; the citizens of Transylvania stormed Count Duckula's castle to demand why their proud nation's red full moon had turned white in their area, only to find him in the same state; and the Queen of Weevils was still in her magical force field prison cell when a guard came in to serve her food.

In all three places where the incidents happened, there was a set of strange shaped letters written in large black paint on the walls above each of the victims. The messages were quickly examined, copied down, and sent to the Deciphering Department. Aside from the giant eyeballs that were infused in each letter or symbol, it turned out that the weird designs were a similar match to the English alphabet.

The current Professor Squawkencluck, had phoned her grandfather, the original Professor von Squawkencluck about the mysterious shaped markings that no one had ever seen before. Since the discovery of alternate universes, Danger Mouse believed that the strange set of alphabet letters came from a different world. And he was suddenly developing an ominous feeling that Onihime may be involved in all of this.

Once DM's agency placed the three messages together, they discovered it to be a collaboration of just one message with the next set continuing from Dawn's, to Duckula's, and then finally ending with the Weevil Queen:

 ** _"_** ** _23 YEARS WILL PASS BY UNTIL SHE REACHES AGE 28 ON THE FOURTH DAY ON THE EIGHTH MONTH. THE DARK MAIDEN, ONIHIME WILL SEARCH FOR HIM, AND EVENTUALLY FIND HIM._**

 ** _"_** ** _AS LONG AS THE DARK MAIDEN STAYS CONSCIOUS IN THE WHITE WONDER'S UNIVERSE, THE PORTAL TO THE TWISTYVERSE WILL REMAIN SHUT FOREVER. HOWEVER, SHOULD THE WHITE WONDER CHOOSE TO SEAL HER AWAY, THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A CHANCE FOR THE TWISTYVERSE TO CROSS OVER INTO THIS WORLD._**

 ** _"_** ** _TO ENSURE HER GRACE'S WISH, WE DISTURB THE CONSCIOUSNESS OF GIRLISH PINK; VAMPIRIC RED AND PURPLE; AND WITCH'S BLACK INTO OUR HANDS AS TREASURED ORBS TO HER HIBERNATED SPOT. THE WHITE WONDER WILL HAVE NO CHOICE, BUT TO CHANT THE SOUND OF AWAKENING."_**

The Bloody Fiends. They weren't only planning to offer the villains' powers to Onihime; they were also using them as bait to lure Danger Mouse to her sealed barrier. But unless he didn't act fast, the comatose victims might suffer a fate far worse than their current state. The Arkwright Asylum's medical staff reported seconds later that the Princess, Duckula and Queen Weevil's lives would burn out by Midnight on Christmas Day if their essences weren't returned to their bodies.

DM scowled. The agency had wasted two days deciphering that message. And now three of his notorious villains' lives hung in the balance between life and death. But what was also eating away at him was why Onihime despised the Twistyverse so much.

"Come on, Penfold," he said finally. "Let's go."

 **A/N: Too bad keyboards don't have the option of typing in the Pokémon Unown letters for soft copied stories like this one. That's basically what the message in this chapter is comprised of on my hard copied draft at home.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Danger Mouse's Sound to Onihime's Awakening**

The Mark IV flew towards the Swiss Alps at top speed. DM decided to land his car several yards away from the dormant maiden's spot, so that he'd surprise his unknown enemies out of the blue. What he didn't expect to face were three humanoid creatures in different sizes guarding the glowing mound behind them.

The smallest one looked like a little chick with a purple head and blue eyes, but had white bows on each side with a third on its black and white, zigzagged chest.

The medium sized one resembled a little girl with two white bows covering the front of her black dress. She had black legs; two black balls on each side of her blackish head and purple face, where more white bows rested in between. Black raindrop shaped earrings hung down from the black balls.

As for the third creature, it was the tallest of all of them. A large black dress with four white bows in the front; its face resembled the medium sized girl, but had four black points sticking out of each side of her head; and a white bow stuck on the top of her head.

All three wore red lipstick; their expressions seemed passive as they noticed him. "We knew that you would come, Danger Mouse," a feminine voice echoed into his head as the tall creature's body glowed in a pink veil.

His eye widened in shock. "Telepathy…?"

"Yes," she said. "I am called Gothitelle."

"Gothorita," greeted the medium sized one.

"Gothita," the smallest one announced last.

"Cor! Chief, look what's above them!" Penfold pointed out loudly.

DM flicked his gaze up and immediately recognized the objects: a pink, transparent orb glowed slightly above Gothita. Another orb similar to the pink one shifted from red to purple, and was also levitating above Gothorita. Finally, a dark, blackish orb glowing in sparkling rainbow shimmers levitated above Gothitelle.

"The Princess', Count Duckula's, and Queen Weevil's essences!" he cried before glaring his right eye at them. "So you _were_ the ones responsible for stealing their life energies!" He pointed his finger and demanded, "Return them to their bodies at once!"

"I'm afraid we cannot do what you wish so suddenly," Gothitelle's voice rang heavenly again. "The truth of the matter is that their magical powers are meaningless to Onihime. But the only reason we extracted their spiritual strength is because we needed significant hostages to receive your attention."

"What!?" DM asked in anticipated shock. "What do you three beings want from me?"

"Release Onihime-Sama from her slumber," Gothorita answered impatiently. "35 year old secret agent or not, our Master somehow still believes in you."

"Once Onihime-Chan wakes up," Gothita added. "Those nasty bad alternate twins of your people from the Twistyverse will lack the abilities to try and cause trouble for you again. You'll never have to worry about them anymore."

The three Goth sisters moved slightly aside to create a path for Danger Mouse to approach the snow covered mound. "Undo the jutsu, and your enemies will have their essences restored to them."

Unfortunately, the monocular big eared agent furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry. But Onihime's magical aura is completely unpredictable to our monitors this December. How your master ended up finding me again and entering my world is irrelevant to the physical damage her soul might cause to my city.

"It is not yet time for me to wake her up now."

The passive expressions returned on the sister's faces. "I don't think you truly grasp an understanding on who we are, and what we are capable of," Gothitelle replied stoically.

Gothita's blue eyes began to shine pink. Then, Penfold let out a startled yell as his body levitated high in the air. "CHIEF! HELP!"

"Good Grief, Penfold!" DM realized suddenly. "They're psychic beings! Telekinesis is another one of their special powers that's controlling your movements!" He glared at them again. "Don't you harm my friend!" But as he attempted to charge at them, his jaw dropped in horror when he suddenly found himself caught up under the same technique…only this time, his body was frozen.

"Did you actually believe that you could defeat us with a frontal assault like that?" an unimpressed Gothorita huffed as her eyes shone pink as well. 'You One Eyed White Baka! You have no idea who you're fighting against." Her eyes glowed brighter, and DM felt his body lurch forwards towards her direction.

Gothorita slammed his body on the ground above her levitating feet. Danger Mouse grimaced from the soft, but firm impact.

"We won't harm your companion, Danger Mouse," Gothitelle assured him gently. "Doing so will gain us nothing. And you would despise us even further."

DM spat melted snow out of his mouth while scowling at the tallest sister. "Forcing my body to do something against my will is just as diabolical. I won't trust you three as long as you're putting lives on the line!"

"Actually, Nezu-Chan," Gothita intervened politely while maintaining her focus on Penfold. "Gothorita Ne-Chan feels mutual disgust towards you as well. You see, we also come from a different dimension where Onihime-Chan once visited and met us. The humans in our world called us 'Pokemon'. Thus, we created a huge impression into Onihime-Chan's heart.

"However, Gothorita Ne-Chan is still bitter to the fact that your history with Onihime-Chan's past was more special to her soul than what our world had given her. You could say that Gothorita Ne-Chan is jealous of you, Nezu-Chan."

"That's enough, little sister," Gothorita's voice growled menacingly. "Big Sister Gothitelle," she then addressed more calmly. "The Tailless mouse isn't going anywhere. May I do the honors of bringing him to the center before the sealed mound?"

"Of course. But please do curb your envy, Gothorita. His identity and voice is the key to our Master's awakening."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DM was forced down on his knees while Gothorita focused her telekinesis on his bound wrists behind his back. Gothita had also used the spare rope from DM's car on Penfold, so that she wouldn't have to waste her psychic energy on keeping him immobilized for too long. But the three Pokemon weren't taking any chances on releasing Danger Mouse from their technique. He was a force to be reckoned with. And the ability to paralyze his body while controlling them was the best way to make the White Wonder powerless.

Danger Mouse scowled helplessly. There was nothing he could do against them. Now he was facing the very large mound where Onihime was sleeping inside.

Since he had been forcibly brought before the glowing bulge, ancient inscriptions began to become visible on the snow covered surface. A line of the Asian writing spread itself in eight directions, as if it resembled the asterisk symbol. In the center of the mound where the inscription lines met, was a single kanji surrounded by sealing circle.

"Now Danger Mouse-San," Gothitelle began gently. "You know what sound you must perform to awaken our Master. You, alone possess that special origin point in Onihime's mind."

"I don't give a damn how powerful you Espers are over my body," he spat defiantly. "My sound won't be effective unless it is a genuine action, not a false act."

"We already know about the accurate conditions for your special chant to work on her, you unworthy favored vermin," Gothorita shot back at him. "Even we cannot use our psychic powers to force that noise out of you."

"Onihime-Chan requires a more… _caressed_ method to respond to your sound, Nezu-Chan," Gothita added. "And we have the right, proper tools to help you perform it authentically." She levitated two cloth wrapped balls in front of DM's face.

To his confusion, the balls began to shrink rapidly until they were no longer visible. That's when he felt a slight tingling in his nostrils.

"Oh no…" he breathed fearfully. "You wouldn't dare…!"

Gothita's glowing eyes narrowed, and Danger Mouse suddenly picked up the burning scents of black pepper, pollen and dust which began to spread in his naval cavities.

"Heh…!" His jaw slackened and his amber eye struggled to keep from squinting. His chest puffed out with each stifling gasp he took. "Hih-hih…" His head reared back as the irritants in his nose grew worse.

Danger Mouse's long hitching mantra seemed to cause the glowing mound to brighten and melt the snow around itself. Penfold's eyes widened as he witnessed his brave friend in trouble, and realized how DM would awaken Onihime.

"No, Chief!" he cried out. "You have to fight it!"

"heh…snf…huh-huh…huuuhh…! Snfle…" Alas, Danger Mouse's eye squeezed shut, and his head snapped forward in front of the mound's incantation markings as he sneezed loudly.

"Gasp~~~~~~~~~AHH-CHOOO!"

The sealing inscriptions faded away immediately, and a bright yellow light began to envelop the uncovered mound. Danger Mouse was unable to stifle the next bout of sneezes that still remained in his sinuses. He could barely sniffle wetly and focus his teary eye on the intense reformation of the object, which was now glowing even brighter.

"You've done it, Danger Mouse," Gothitelle praised gratefully as she, her sisters and Penfold watched the spectacle before them. "She's regaining her true form again."

Once his sneezing fit quickly subsided, DM looked up at the bright silhouette of the maiden, who was still enveloped in the yellow light. Then, the yellow veil shattered like glass…the Dark Maiden, Onihime was free again. Her sleep didn't even last one week.


End file.
